Conventional end loaders such as tractor loaders or the like usually have a pair of booms pivotally secured at their rearward ends to the tractor and pivotally secured at their forward ends to the attachment by means of a pin extending through spaced-apart ears on the attachment and through the boom. The hydraulic cylinders are also usually pivotally connected to the rearward end of the attachment by means of pins substantially similar to the maner in which the booms are pivotally secured to the attachment. Thus, when it is desired to remove a particular attachment from the loader, it is necessary to remove four pins and to subsequently replace the pins in another attachment. It is difficult and time consuming in attempting to position the four pins for insertion in their respective openings and the hook-up difficulty is further increased due to the fact that the piston rods of the hydraulic cylinders are sometimes difficult to align since one rod may tend to extend farther than the rod on the other hydraulic cylinder. The connection and the disconnection of the various attachments are also difficult when the attachment is not on exactly level ground.
A quick attach apparatus was previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665. Still another quick attach apparatus was previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856. The instant invention represents a significant improvement over the prior art devices in that great strength is achieved.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a quick attach means for end loaders such as tractor loaders or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for tractor loaders which permits utilization of a loader bucket having a curved rear wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick attach means for tractor loaders which is extremely easy to manipulate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.